Sonic et les 7 éléments
by White-D
Summary: C'est une suite imaginée à propos de Sonic X !Sonic et les autres sont repartis pour une nouvelle aventure: la légende des 7 éléments !Qui peuvent bien être les élus et qu'advient il de Cosmo ? Et Chris ? Shadow va t'il réapparaitre ?
1. Une nouvelle aventure

Bonjour, je me présente: je m'appelle Jade et voici ma 1ère fic !

J'espère que le 1er chapitre va vous plaire !

Résumé: Cette fic est l'histoire que j'ai imaginée concernant la suite de Sonic X.

Dislaimer: Sonic X n'est pas à moi mais la fic oui !

* * *

Voilà le 1er chapitre : Une nouvelle aventure

Cela fait six mois passés depuis l'aventure des Metarex, la renaissance des planètes et la mort de Cosmo...

???: Salut Amy à tout à l'heure !

AMY: ( désespérée ) NON SONIC REVIENS !!!!!

Oui, cela fait six mois qui se sont maintenant écoulés depuis le départ de Chris. Tails s'était remis tant bien que mal de la perte de Cosmo, se laissant souvent ronger par la peine qui l'habitait. Cream et Cheese vivaient tranquillement avec Vanilla, les Chaotix continuaient à mener leurs enquêtes avec succès (oui, c'est bien ça !) et Knuckles veillait toujours sur l'Emeraude Mère, bien que celle-ci soit encore en mille morceaux, suite à la dernière bataille. Enfin, n'oublions pas le Dr. Robotnik qui menaient la vie dure à nos amis.

Tails était pour une fois sorti de son garage, en effet, celui-ci tombait dans une dépression dont il avait du mal à sortir et c'était peu à peu, renfermé sur lui même. Il partit prendre l'air pour arrêter de broyer du noir et se retrouva par hasard près de l'Emeraude Mère et rencontra Knuckles.

TAILS: Salut Knuckles !

KNUC: Bonjour.

TAILS: Tu as l'air plutôt soucieux aujourd'hui !

KNUC: Oui, c'est à cause d'une légende faite sur l'Emeraude Mère...Connais-tu la légende des 7 éléments ?

TAILS: Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

KNUC: Cette légende raconte que les 7 émeraudes du chaos symboliseraient chacune un élément différent de la nature et tous les 1000 ans les émeraudes choisissent sept personnes dans le monde capables de contrôler ces éléments. Une seule personne parmi les sept à l'âme assez pure pour régénérer l'Emeraude Mère; c'est la mission qui lui est confiée. Tous les autres élus des éléments sont mauvais et c'est là qu'apparaît le problème: une guerre éclate entre tous les élus et si jamais le bon élu échoue, le monde est perdu ! Car, à chaque fois qu'un élu l'emporte sur un autre, il assimile son pouvoir donc devient deux fois plus puissant.

TAILS: Mais il faut absolument prévenir Sonic !

Un éclair bleu passe alors devant eux.

SONIC: Quelqu'un m'a appelé ?

Sonic appris bien vite la situation par l'intermédiaire de Tails.

SONIC:( pensivement ) Alors nous devons aller chercher les élus, trouver le bon et l'aider à battre tous les autres ?

KNUC: ( confirmant ) C'est bien ça et ils peuvent être n'importe où dans l'univers...

SONIC: Aucun problème ! Je vais chercher Cream et Cheese et vous, vous préparez le Typhon pour notre prochain départ...

TAILS: Tu ne vas pas voir Amy non plus ?

SONIC: Eh bien, c'est à dire que...

TAILS: Quoi tu as peur ?!

SONIC: ( devient de plus en plus rouge ) Ben, euh, en fait...

KNUC: ( souriant narquoisement ) J'te comprends, c'est une vraie furie quand elle s'y met...

SONIC: ( résigné et énervé à la fois ) Bon ça va, j'y vais !

Sonic partit donc mettre Amy, Cream et Cheese au courant tandis que Tails et Knuckles préparaient le Typhon pour un nouveau voyage, embarquant avec eux l'Emeraude Mère. Tails en rentrant chez lui passa devant le pot de fleur qui contenait la graine qu'avait trouvé Sonic en recherchant le corps de Cosmo. Elle était devenue un énorme bourgeon qui allait sans doute devenir une très belle fleur. La tige avait pris une belle teinte vert émeraude et baignait dans une lueur dorée offerte par le soleil. Les pétales que laissait deviner le bourgeon étaient d'une couleur rose, exactement comme les fleurs qui ornaient auparavant la tête de Cosmo. Tails observa de nouveau la plante avec mélancolie, comme il en avait pris l'habitude de le faire.

TAILS:( en soupirant ) Quelle dommage que je ne puisse pas assister à ton éclosion...Cosmo...

Il regardait à présent le ciel bleu en regrettant plus que tout de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse, celle de toujours protéger Cosmo...Encore une fois, une nouvelle aventure commençait, mais sans elle cette fois...

* * *

Alors ça vous a plut ? Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et éventuellement me donner des conseils, svp ! 


	2. Un retour inattendu

Salut, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre !

Diclaimer: Les personnages de Sonic X ne viennent pas de moi.

Les passages entre parenthèses correspondent aux actions ou sentiments des personnages.

* * *

Chapitre 2: Un retour inattendu !

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream et Cheese étaient tous réunis devant le Typhon, prêt à partir...

TAILS: Je suggère qu'on attende demain pour partir, le temps de dire au revoir aux autres...

SONIC: Oui, tu as raison, alors tout le monde se retrouve demain à 8h00 !

AMY,KNUC,CREAM: OK.

Et c'est sur ce que Sonic partit à toute vitesse parcourir Mobius une dernière fois, Amy rentra chez elle, de même que pour Cream, Cheese et Tails tandis que Knuckles préférait rester près de l'Emeraude Mère.

Pendant que Cream et Cheese expliquaient à Vanilla la raison de leur départ, Tails contemplait encore une fois le gros bourgeon sur le point d'éclore.

Finalement, tous nos protagonistes s'endormirent à poings fermés, sans se douter qu'un mystérieux évènement se préparait, une lueur étrange tournoyant autour d'une certaine fleur qui déployait une à une ses magnifiques pétales, sans pour autant briser le calme et le silence de la nuit...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Qui suis-je ?… Où… suis-je ? Quelque part… mais où… 

_Je ressens une présence… Elle m'est…familière…_

Il faut… que je la rejoigne ! 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pendant ce temps , un petit renard faisait un rêve des plus étranges…Il marchait dans le noir, l'obscurité… Il commençait à distinguer une fleur… Sa fleur… Un phénomène inhabituel se produit : la fleur laissait place peu à peu à une silhouette mais Tails n'arrivait pas à la reconnaître… Deux jambes se dessinaient, puis deux bras et une tête…

Soudain, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Tails se sentit partir en arrière mais il avait le sentiment qu'il devait rester, se souvenir de ces images. Ce fut impossible car elles devenaient de plus en plus floues…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A l'aube, chez lui, alors que le timide soleil se levait, Tails se faisait réveiller par...

TAILS: COSMO !!!!!!!

COSMO: Tails, tu te réveilles enfin !

Tandis que les deux se laissaient aller à de joyeuses retrouvailles, Tails posa la question qui le tracassait:

TAILS: Cosmo, je croyait que tu étais morte ?

COSMO: Eh bien non ! Tu te souviens de la graine que tu as fais poussé ? C'était moi ! Il m'a fallu six mois pour me régénérer sous cette forme et quand la fleur a éclos, j'ai pu enfin revenir !

TAILS : Quoi ? Mais je ne comprends plus rien !

COSMO : ( expliquant calmement ) C'est simple, ceci est une des propriétés de mon peuple qui consiste à se régénérer sous la forme d'une plante. Ca m'a pris pas mal de temps mais pu finalement revenir !

TAILS: C'est génial ! ( embêté ) Mais euh Cosmo... Il faut que je te dise un truc...

Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lieu de rendez-vous, Cosmo apprit bien vite la situation et décida de les accompagner. Lorsque tout le monde fut réuni, ils furent stupéfaits de voir Cosmo en compagnie de Tails et c'est à ce moment là que se déclencha un immense capharnaüm témoin de leur joie provoquée par le retour de Cosmo. Rapidement, les explications de la situation furent données car l'heure du départ approchait à grands pas.

Enfin, quand tout le monde se trouva à bord, ils se rendirent compte qu'un léger problème entravait leur chemin ( même pas encore commencé )...

SONIC: Euh, Knuckles... Comment on fait pour trouver les élus là ?!?

KNUC: ( perplexe ) Ben, je crois qu'il va falloir faire comme pour les émeraudes du chaos, l'Emeraude mère devrait réagir à proximité d'un élu...

AMY: ( en colère ) Et où est-ce qu'on va aller maintenant ?!

CREAM: Je propose qu'on aille au nord !

TAILS: Non au sud !

COSMO: Moi, je penche plutôt pour l'est...

Et tandis que tout le monde se disputait pour savoir quel direction prendre, le Dr. Robotnik lui, concoctait un plan machiavélique:

ROBOTN: OUAH AH AH AH AH ! Si ces élus ont vraiment le pouvoir de contrôler les éléments, je n'ai qu'à les capturer et les faire obéir à MES ordres ! Ainsi, je pourrai gouverner l'univers ! MOUAH AH AH AH AH !

DECOE: Et comment comptez-vous faire pour les retrouver ?

ROBOTN: ( perplexe ) Et bien euh... Je vais laisser faire le sale boulot à Sonic et ses amis et j'interviendrais au dernier moment ! ( d'un air triomphant ) HA HA HA ! Je suis génial !

BOKKUN: ( septique ) Mais oui, c'est ça...

ROBOTN: Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

BOKKUN: Rien, rien !

ROBOTN: Je préfère ça...

BOCOE: Pff, chanceux !

* * *

Voilà, maintenant j'aimerais avoir, si possible, des REVIEWS !!!

Et éventuellement, au moins plus de lecteurs !


	3. Et des rencontres surprenantes !

Et me revoilou ! Aec un nouveau chapitre !

Discaimer: Ben... Le truc habituel quoi !

Petite précision: j'essaye de pubier les chapitres chaque samedi, mais je dis bien essayer !!!

* * *

Chapitre 3: Et des rencontres surprenantes !

Pendant que tout le monde débattait pour savoir quel chemin suivre, quelque chose d'étrange se produisait. En effet, 7 éclairs de lumière frappèrent le sol près de l'Emeraude Mère alors qu'au même moment, six ombres se dessinaient progressivement, apparaissant non loin de là…

COSMO : On sait toujours pas où est-ce qu'on va aller…

KNUC: ( déboulant dans la pièce ) Vite !!! Dépêchez-vous, venez voir !

SONIC: Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Se précipitant tous à la suite de Knuckles, ils distinguèrent près de l'Emeraude Mère les 7 émeraudes du chaos. Mais elles n'éclataient plus de cette lumière qui leurs étaient à chacune si caractéristiques...

TAILS: Dis Knuckles, pourquoi les émeraudes sont-elles ici ?

AMY: Et puis pourquoi elles ne brillent plus ?

KNUC: ( réfléchissant ) Je pense qu'elles ne brillent plus, tout simplement parce qu'elles ont perdus leurs pouvoirs, se sont maintenant les élus qui les possèdent... Quand au pourquoi de leur présence, je n'en sais rien du tout. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elles vont nous être très utiles pour partir à la recherche des élus !

CREAM: Pourquoi ?

KNUC: Parce qu'elles réagiront à l'approche de leurs élus respectifs ! Vous voyez, l'émeraude verte représente le pouvoir des plantes, la grise celui de la glace, la jaune le tonnerre, la rouge le feu, la bleu foncé l'eau, bleu clair le vent et la violette la terre.

COSMO: ( qui n'a visiblement pas tout compris ) Ah, c'est très simple !

TAILS: ( songeur ) Je me demande quand même...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase car il fut soudain interrompu par des éclats de voix qui provenaient de l'extérieur du vaisseau. L'on aurait dit que des personnes se disputaient.

???: A ton avis, où est-ce qu'on est ?

???: Je pense que nous sommes dans le monde de Sonic...

???: Mais je croyais que ton portail ne marchait pas ?!

???: ( gêné ) Oui mais Kenn à dû modifier le programme en jouant avec le clavier de l'ordinateur...

???: ( sarcastique ) Génial ! Comment on va faire pour rentrer chez nous maintenant ?

???: ( en colère ) J'en sais rien, et puis d'abord c'était à vous de surveiller Kenn pendant notre absence !

???: Eh !!! C'est même pas ma faute, c'est elle qui aurait dû me réveiller !

???: Mais bien sûr ! Pendant que moi je préparais le dîner dans la cuisine ?

???: Papa, je veux rentrer à la maison !!!

???: Attends une minute fiston !

TAILS ( en chuchotant ) On devrait aller voir non ?

SONIC: Ouais, allons-y !

Tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient des voix, ils voyaient 4 silhouettes se dessiner, suivi d'une cinquième deux fois plus petite que les autres. C'étaient des humains. Le premier avait la peau et les cheveux noirs. Des cheveux bouclés avec deux anneaux d'argent pendant de ses oreilles. Il portait un T-shirt rouge et un jean bleu. Ses yeux étaient bleu-vert, turquoise. La deuxième était une jeune femme rousse, les cheveux très courts, aux yeux verts, de jolis taches de rousseur parsemaient ses joues, elle portait une chemise vert clair et par-dessus, une veste vert foncé ainsi qu'un pantalon bleu marine. La troisième, une femme aux longs cheveux blonds noués en une queue de cheval était habillée d'un haut orange et d'une longue jupe blanche lui descendant jusqu'aux chevilles. Un collier de perles qui s'accordait parfaitement à ses yeux bleu clair, brillait élégamment autour de son cou. Enfin, la quatrième silhouette put être détaillée. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur de feu et des yeux bleu océan. Il portait simplement une chemise blanche légèrement déboutonnée au col ainsi qu'un jean bleu ciel qui le mettait bien en valeur. En regardant de plus près, Sonic vit un petit garçon se cacher entre les jambes de celui-ci. Il était roux aux yeux bleu ciel, vêtu d'un T-shirt pourpre et d'un short blanc. Le petit semblait être le seul à les avoir remarqué. Sonic posa enfin la question:

SONIC: Mais qui êtes vous ?!?

Tous les jeunes gens tournèrent la tête vers lui en le dévisageant. Finalement, l'homme roux s'avança vers Sonic et lui demanda en souriant:

???: Alors tu ne reconnais plus tes amis ?

C'est à ce moment là que l'esprit de Sonic eut un déclic...

SONIC: CHRIS !!!!!

Oui, c'était bien Chris qui se tenait devant eux, ainsi que Danny, Francès et Hélène.

CREAM: ( impressionnée ) Qu'est-ce que vous avez changé !

TAILS: Oui, on a dû mal à vous reconnaître !

SONIC: ( incrédule ) Mais comment ?!

CHRIS: En fait, nous avons eu un petit problème avec mon portail, il s'est déclenché et nous a amené ici.

AMY : Mais comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas rajeuni ?

CHRIS: Ha, ça... Encore à cause du petit problème dont je vous parlais...

COSMO: Hé Chris ! Qui sont ces personnes ?

Elle avait montré d'un geste les trois autres ainsi que le petit garçon qui se cachait toujours derrière les jambes de Chris.

CHRIS: ( qui vient juste de la remarquer ) Cosmo !?! Je croyais que tu étais morte !

Cosmo lui raconta donc comment elle était revenue à la vie.

CHRIS: ( qui répond enfin à la question posée ) Cosmo... Je te présente Danny, Francès et Hélène ! Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream et Cheese les avaient déjà rencontrés sur Terre. Quand à lui...

( montrant l'enfant entre ses jambes ) C'est Kenn, mon fils ! Il a 3 ans.

SONIC,AMY,KNUCKLES,TAILS,CREAM et COSMO: TON FILS !?!?!?!

CHRIS : Eh ! Pas la peine de crier comme ça !

TAILS: ( essayant de se remettre de ses émotions ) Et... Qui est la mère ?

HELENE: Moi !

CHRIS: ( expliquant ) Hélène et moi sommes mariés depuis 4 ans; pour être plus précis, on s'est mariés à nos 20 ans. On a eu Kenn à 21 ans. ( super content ) Et Hélène attend bientôt un heureux évènement !

SONIC,AMY,TAILS,CREAM,COSMO,KNUC: QUOI ?!?!?!

En effet, en regardant bien, on voyait le ventre d'Hélène déjà bien rebondi.

HELENE: ( super contente ) Il est prévu qu'il arrive dans 4 mois !

AMY: ( se préparant au pire en se tournant vers Danny et Francès ) Et... Vous ?

DANNY: On s'est marié à nos 22 ans Francès et moi; un an après la naissance de Kenn. ( fier de lui ) Vous savez, je suis son parrain !

FRANCES: ( fière d'elle ) Et moi sa marraine !

TAILS: ( hésitant ) Euh... On sait toujours pas comment vous avez fait pour atterrir ici.

CHRIS: Eh bien, tout a commencé quand moi et Hélène devions nous absenter quelques heures à cause d'un rendez-vous...

HELENE: Nous avions demandé à Danny et Francès de garder Kenn pendant notre absence, mais ces derniers ( regards foudroyants lancés aux concernés ) n'ont pas surveillé suffisamment le petit qui s'est mis à jouer avec le clavier de l'ordinateur de Chris, dans son bureau...

FRANCES: ( l'interrompant ) C'est pas de ma faute si cet imbécile de Danny s'est endormi !

DANNY: Hé ho ! T'avais qu'à me réveiller !

FRANCES: Tu parles, c'est de ta faute si on est là !

DANNY: Non la tienne !

FRANCES: Non ta faute !

CHRIS: ( qui sent la dispute venir ) Calmez-vous, ça ne change rien à la situation ! ( reprenant ) Bon... Alors, Kenn en jouant avec mon clavier avait modifier le programme du portail et l'a activé. Quand je suis arrivé avec Hélène, c'était déjà trop tard et nous avons tous été transportés ici.

TAILS: Ah je vois... Et comment allez vous faire pour rentrer chez vous ?

CHRIS: Aucune idée.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Soudain, un souvenir revînt à la mémoire de Sonic...

SONIC: Hélène... Je croyais que tu étais paralysé ?!

HELENE: C'est grâce à Chris si je suis guérie...

CREAM: Ah bon ?

HELENE: Oui, il a trouvé un remède contre ma paralysie. C'est devenu un très grand inventeur, comme son grand-père, mais aussi un médecin renommé et il crée de nombreux antidotes à plusieurs maladies graves.

DANNY: Il est très connu dans notre monde maintenant !

TAILS: Woah !

SONIC: ( mettant fin aux effusions ) On a oublié de vous prévenir...

Chris, Danny, Hélène, Francès et Kenn apprirent par le biais de Sonic le problème qui occupait leurs amis, à savoir les élus et les émeraudes.

CHRIS: Alors nous vous accompagnons !

KNUC: Hein ?!

FRANCES: Nous venons avec vous !

CHRIS: ( en souriant narquoisement ) De toute façon, je crois qu'il vous manque un pilote !

TAILS: ( se frappant le front ) C'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié !

HELENE: ( satisfaite ) Alors vous n'avez pas le choix !

DANNY: J'espères qu'il y a assez de place pour nous dans le Typhon !

AMY: ( étonnée ) Comment es-tu au courant de ça?

HELENE: Chris nous a tout raconté sur votre dernière aventure avec les Metarex !

TAILS: Venez, suivez moi c'est par là !

Et c'est ainsi que tout ce petit monde embarqua à bord du Typhon, alors qu'une mystérieuse ombre les guettait non loin de là... Et qu'une chauve-souris cherchait quel profit tirer de la situation qui se présentait, tandis qu'un docteur fou surveillait de très très près tout cela...

* * *

Fini pour le chap 3 ! J'espère que ça vous a plu... NON CA SUFFIT / Devient complètement hystèrique \ Je vais arrêter d'être gentille !!! Tant que je n'aurai pas eu au moins une review, je ne publie pas la suite ! Et puis quoi encore ? Je m'efforce d'écrire une fic à peu près potable et qu'est-ce que j'ai comme reviews ? RIENNNNN !!!!! J'en ai marre !!!!! Je n'sais même pas si ce que j'écris est bien, je ne sais pas si y'a des choses qui ne vont pas dans c'te fic !!! RAAAAAAAHHH / Maintenant hurle partout en courant dans tous les sens \ 


	4. Note de l'auteur

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :

Je suis désolée si je vous fais une fausse joie ( je dis bien : si ) mais je ne reviens pas avec un nouveau chapitre. Je devais normalement en poster un aujourd'hui mais j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes… Voyez vous, chers lecteurs, j'écris toujours mon histoire manuscrite avant de la taper à l'ordi ( si jamais celui-ci plante… ). Et j'écris sur des feuilles de classeur, des feuilles volantes ! Et que s'est-il passé ? J'ai paumé une des feuilles ! Celle qui contenait la plus grande partie du chapitre que je devais poster ! Donc je dois impérativement retrouver cette maudite feuille pour pouvoir écrire la suite ( autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ). Mais ne désespérez pas ! Je la retrouverai quoi qu'il m'en coûte / _lève victorieusement son poing vers le ciel /_

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour ce léger contre temps : avec un peu de chance je vais pouvoir retrouver cette feuille avant la fin de la soirée !

Je demande juste 5 reviews de soutient ( je commence à croire que mon histoire ne plait à personne ).

Avant que j'oublie, les réponses aux deux malheureuses reviews que j'ai eu :

Pacôme : Je trouve ça vraiment gentil de me dire que ma fic te plait même si c'est la première que tu lis . Mais je trouve normal que tu dises ça puisque tu es mon petit frère.

Ano19735 : Je te remercie INFINIMENT !!! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas devenir dingue ( pas tant que j'aurai des reviews ! Quoi ? Du chantage ? Mais pas du tout ! ).

Pour répondre à ta question, je ne pense pas mélanger tout les Sonic existants mais seulement rajouter quelques personnages à moi, mais on ne sait jamais ! Peut-être vais-je introduire d'autres perso qui proviennent de différents Sonic ?

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pris ( qui va peut-être devenir encore plus long ) car j'avais promis de poster un chapitre tous le samedis ! Et je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe que j'ai faites dans le chap 3 ( ça m'apprendras à me relire avant de poster ).

Voilà, je n'ai plus rien à dire sinon : JOYEUSES PAQUES !!!!!


	5. Le premier élu, Thunder

Et me revoilà !!! J'ai finalement retrouvé ma page manuscrite !!! ... C'est vrai, en fait, j'en avais perdu deux... Mais c'est pas grave, je les ai retrouvées ! Bon d'accord, c'est pas moi qui a mis la main dessus mais ce qui compte c'est que j'ai finalement la suite de l'histoire !!!

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Sonic X ne proviennent malheureusement pas de mon imagination débordante...

Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le premier élu, Thunder

Nos amis se trouvent toujours à bord du Typhon, prêt à affronter TOUS les dangers, braver TOUS les obstacles, faire tomber N'IMPORTE quel ennemi, faire face à TOUTES les situations…

Mais pour l'instant…

SONIC : Bon, on va où maintenant ?

Bonne question. Très bonne question. Question qui mérite réflexion. A vrai dire… Aucune idée. Ils n'en avaient ABSOLUMENT aucune idée.

TAILS : Euh… Si quelqu'un a une proposition à faire…

Silence… Total, on en entendrait même une mouche voler… Jusqu'à ce que…

CHRIS : ( regardant une carte détaillée des planètes ) Peut-être devrions-nous visiter cette planète-ci, M-3. Apparemment, beaucoup d'électricité statique s'en échappe. Se serait parfait pour trouver l'élu de l'élément du tonnerre non ?

KNUC : ( légèrement décontenancé mais n'y laissant rien paraître ) Oui, c'est une excellente idée.

SONIC : Très bien, alors allons-y !

CHRIS : Je pense qu'on arrivera à destination dans une demi-journée environ alors autant en profiter…

TOUT LE MONDE SAUF CHRIS : D'accord !!!

Toutes les filles, en l'occurrence Amy, Cosmo, Hélène, Francès et Cream suivi de Cheese préparaient le déjeuner de midi dans la cuisine, « entre filles » tandis que les garçons restaient dans la salle de contrôle : Chris et Tails étaient aux commandes du Typhon, Sonic et Knuckles jouaient ( une fois de plus ) aux échecs sous l'œil plus ou moins attentif de Danny et Kenn.

CHRIS : Tails, on devrait passer en pilotage automatique, ce serait plus simple.

TAILS :OK.

Se faisant, ils observaient à leur tour la partie d'échec se dérouler.

SONIC : Echec et mat ! Je t'ai encore battu Knuckles !

KNUC : Laisse-moi prendre ma revanche !

SONIC : De toute façon tu vas ENCORE perdre !

KNUC :Même pas vrai et je vais te le prouver !

KENN : ( pendant que les deux autres recommencent une partie ) Papa ?

CHRIS : Oui mon chéri ?

KENN : ( rougissant ) Tu veux bien me faire visiter le vaisseau ?

CHRIS : ( en souriant et le prenant sur ses épaules ) Bien sûr, allons-y !

Peu de temps après :

CHRIS : (à Kenn ) Tu vois ? C'est ici que ta mère et moi vont dormir et toi, tu seras dans la chambre à côté !

KENN : …

CHRIS : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

KENN : C'est que… Je suis très content d'avoir rencontré tes amis mais… ( tout penaud ) J'ai peur de ce qui va arriver…

CHRIS : ( le serrant dans ses bras ) Tu sais, c'est normal d'avoir peur. Mais je te promets que je serai toujours là pour toi.

KENN : ( rendant son étreinte et tout sourire ) Merci.

La scène se finit donc sur ce magnifique plan familial, même si l'étrange lueur présente dans les yeux de Chris dérangeait quelque peu ce tableau.

SONIC : ( plus tard, après le départ de Chris et de Kenn, songeur ) Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Chris pourrait devenir un jour père.

KNUC : ( toujours en train de se faire battre aux échecs par Sonic ) Moi non plus.

DANNY : Et pourtant c'est la vérité ! Croyez-moi, il ne prend pas son rôle à la légère, même si maintenant il est le meilleur inventeur et médecin de sa génération, il prend tout son temps pour s'occuper de sa famille !

TAILS : Ca se comprend, ses parents se souciaient toujours plus de leur travail et n'avaient jamais de temps à consacrer à leur fils, Chris n'a sans doute pas envie de commettre la même erreur.

SONIC : Oui.

KNUC : Dis moi Tails, ça se passe plutôt bien avec Cosmo pas vrai ?

TAILS : ( de plus en plus rouge ) Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire !

AMY : ( qui viens d'entrer ) Les garçons, venez manger, le repas est prêt !

TAILS : (sauvé par le gong ) On arrive !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quand tous furent attablés, les discussions reprirent.

CHRIS : Kenn , tu ne dis pas grand chose depuis notre départ…

KENN : ( montrant Sonic et les autres ) C'est parce que je sais pas qui ils sont.

CHRIS : ( lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux ) C'est vrai, on a complètement oublié de te les présenter !

HELENE : ( les désignant d'un geste chacun à leur tour ) Voici Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cosmo, Cream et le petit chaos qui l'accompagne c'est Cheese.

KENN : Ah oui, je m'en souviens maintenant ! ( à Sonic ) Toi tu es sur une photo avec Papa quand il était petit et il me parle beaucoup de vous tous !

SONIC : Oui, on a rencontré ton père quand il était plus petit, sur la Terre. ( pensif ) Mais Chris… Tu n'as pas cherché à nous rejoindre après notre dernière aventure ?

CHRIS : Nan ! Premièrement parce que je pensais que c'était impossible après ce que Robotnik m'a raconté et deuxièmement parce qu' Hélène m'a fait promettre de ne plus essayer, après la naissance de Kenn.

HELENE : Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me laisses toute seule avec le petit !

CHRIS : ( l'embrassant tendrement ) Comme si j'en avais eu l'intention !

AMY : Je vous trouve trop mignon tous les trois !

KNUC : ( tout bas à Sonic ) Fais attention, ça pourrait lui donner des idées…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Robotnik :

???: J'espère avoir été assez clair. Je n'obéirai à aucun de _vos_ ordres et je ne ferai que ce que je penserai utile pour moi, rien d'autre.

ROBOTN : ( d'une voix mielleuse ) Bien sûr Shadow.

SHADOW : Je vous accompagnerai donc…

???: ( le coupant ) Moi aussi.

ROBOTN : Quoi ?! ( l'apercevant ) Rouge !

ROUGE : Je viendrai moi aussi avec vous.

DECOE : ( en colère ) Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi…

BOCOE : Tout ce qui t'intéresse ce sont les émeraudes, nous, nous ne sommes ici que pour capturer les élus !

ROUGE : Mai je n'ai jamais dit le contraire…

DECOE : Mais…

ROBOTN : Ca suffit vous deux ! Ils viendront avec nous, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Revenons en à Sonic et ses amis.

TAILS : Nous arrivons bientôt en vue de M-3.

KNUC : Tails, l'Emeraude Mère et l'émeraude jaune réagissent, l'élu du tonnerre est bien ici.

TAILS : Parfait, on va atterrir !

La planète était vraiment aride. D'immenses blocs de roc s'étendaient à perte de vue. De lourds nuages noir d'encre s'amoncelaient ici et là mais bizarrement, seule la foudre en jaillissait pour frapper avec violence le sol, sans jamais qu'une goutte de pluie tombe. D'innombrables rochers de couleur métallique se mélangeaient au sable rougi par le soleil. De temps en temps, on voyait un éclair relier un rocher à un autre : c'était l'électricité statique qui provoquait des décharges dans le sol.

Malheureusement pour nos héros, la recherche de l'élu serait beaucoup plus difficile qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginée car ils n'observaient aucun signe de vie dans ce désert chaotique.

TAILS : Comment allons nous faire pour retrouver l'élu ?

KNUC : On a qu'à créer deux équipes : moi, Sonic, Chris et Danny allons partir à pied en emportant l'émeraude jaune avec nous pendant que les autres, vous serez à bord du Typhon pour nous suivre…

KENN : Et moi je peux pas venir avec vous ?

KNUC : Non tu es trop petit ; c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi !

CHRIS : Ecoute ce qu'il te dit Kenn.

KENN : ( fait les yeux de chien battu et se tourne vers Hélène ) S'il te plait Maman chérie…

HELENE : Chris, laisse-le venir avec vous.

CHRIS : Mais enfin…

HELENE : De toute façon tu es là pour le surveiller et Sonic est avec toi.

SONIC : Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas qu'il nous accompagne.

CHRIS : ( cédant ) Bon, d'accord Kenn, tu viens.

KENN : ( sautant dans les bras de Chris ) Chouette !!!

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent leur recherche : Knuckles tenant fermement l'émeraude dans sa main droite, et se laissant guider par celle-ci : Sonic et Danny le suivant de près et Chris fermant la marche, portant Kenn sur ses épaules.

La marche fut lente et difficile. En effet, les blocs rocheux entravaient leur route, ils devaient faire attention à ne pas s'écorcher contre ceux-ci, ni de se faire électrocuter par une décharge qui sortait de la roche qui semblait être constituée majoritairement de métaux inconnus.

Au bout d'un moment, l'émeraude jaune commença à briller intensément et ils apercevaient très distinctement des éclairs lancés en direction du ciel, partir d'un même point. Ils s'en approchèrent prudemment ; c'est alors qu'ils virent un tigre se tenant sur deux pattes. Des rayures noires striaient son pelage jaune tout le long de son corps. Ses pointes ( qu'il avait comme les hérissons ) avaient la même forme que les éclairs qu'il produisait grâce à ses mains gantés. Il possédait une longue queue elle aussi jaune striée de noir ; elle était semblable à la queue d'un lion et se terminait par une touffe de crins noirs. Le plus impressionnant était la cicatrice qui barrait son œil gauche. Ses yeux noirs semblaient vifs et intelligents, épiant les moindres faits et gestes se produisant autour de lui. De ci de là, des touffes de fourrure flottaient dans les airs, un peu comme ébouriffées, sûrement dû à l'électricité statique qui circulait dans son corps. Dès qu'il remarqua la présence des autres, le tigre cessa son manège. Il parla d'une voix douce et amicale :

???: Bonjour, je m'appelle Thunder. Qui êtes-vous ?

SONIC : Je m'appelle Sonic ! Et voici Knuckles, Danny, Kenn et Chris !

THUNDER : ( les toisant du regard, s'arrêtant une fraction de seconde de plus sur Chris et Kenn ) Je vois… Que me voulez-vous ?

KNUC : Tu es l'élu du tonnerre n'est-ce pas ?

THUNDER : Oui, c'est bien moi.

SONIC : Génial, tu vas pouvoir venir avec nous pour battre les mauvais élus !

KNUC : ( suspicieux ) Attends une seconde ! Qui nous dit que c'est le bon élu ? Nous ne sommes absolument pas sûrs que ce Thunder soit fiable !

SONIC : C'est…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer se phrase, qu'un éclair provenant d'un nuage particulièrement orageux, frappa le sol plus violemment encore que les fois précédentes.

Un fracas épouvantable se fit entendre non loin de l'endroit de la collision. Soudain, la terre se fendit et le sol commença à se craqueler tout autour d'eux. Une énorme faille se créa et se propagea à une vitesse folle jusqu'à Sonic, Knuckles, Danny, Chris et Kenn, ainsi que Thunder. Un fossé immense s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds et des morceaux de rocs se détachaient progressivement.

Par chance, Knuckles et Danny avaient réussi à grimper sur une plate-forme stable, celle qui délimitait le fossé. Sonic, lui, avait perdu pied et ne devait la vie qu'à Chris qui s'accrochait tant bien que mal sur sa plate-forme qui ne cessait d'être ballottée en tout sens, sans pour autant lâcher Sonic qui se verrait sinon obligatoirement écrasé au fond du gouffre.

SONIC : Chris, surtout ne lâche pas !

CHRIS : ( très irrité ) Non sans blague, qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'essaye de faire là ? ( soudain extrêmement inquiet ) Où est Kenn ?

KNUC : Là-bas !

L'échidné rouge pointait du doigt une forme floue qu'ils reconnurent comme étant Kenn. Il essayait désespérément de s'accrocher à une pointe de rocher, au milieu de l'enfer chaotique.

HELENE ( qui rappelons le, est restée sur le Typhon avec les autres et ceux-ci suivaient Sonic et co sans trop se fouler les chevilles ) : ( hurle dans un mégaphone qu'elle a trouvé je-ne-sais-où ) Kenn, accroche toi bien, Maman arrive !!!!!

Un flash noir et jaune passa soudainement devant Danny et Knuckles : c'était Thunder ! Le félin sautait de rocher en rocher avec une agilité extraordinaire. Il réussit avec une facilité déconcertante à arriver jusqu'à Kenn, le prendre dans ses bras et le ramener sur la terre ferme auprès de Danny et Knuckles. Chris tira enfin Sonic hors de la crevasse et Sonic porta lui aussi comme Thunder, Chris jusqu'aux autres.

CHRIS : ( se précipitant vers Kenn ) Oh Kenn, j'ai eu si peur !

SONIC : Je vous avais bien dit qu'il n'était pas méchant !

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Thunder qui gardait un visage de marbre.

CHRIS : ( un sourire hésitant accroché aux lèvres ) Je suppose que je dois te remercier pour avoir sauvé Kenn.

KENN : Oui ! Mici beaucoup ! ( se jette dans les bras de Thunder et lui fait un gros câlin )

THUNDER : ( qui n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ) Humph !

Ainsi se termina l'aventure de nos héros ; ils intégrèrent finalement Thunder à leur fine équipe et partirent pour de nouvelles destinations, à la recherche des six autres élus et qui leur promettaient bien des surprises.

* * *

Vous avez remarqué ? Je fais des chapitres de plus en plus long ! Mais maintenant, pourriez-vous s'il vous plait cliquer sur le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche de la page où est écrit GO ? Et mettre un petit commentaire sur mon histoire ? Navrée de recourir encore à ces méthodes mais... JE VEUX AUX MOINS 5 CRITIQUES DE PLUS SUR CETTE MAUDITE FIC SINON JE PUBLIE PAS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !!!!! 

Bien, j'ai fini. Je passe juste un petit message à une amie à moi qui se reconnaitra sûrement en lisant ce message: **t'avais promis de me laisser une review !!!** Si tu viens pas bientôt, tu sais ce qui va t'arriver... / _sort discrètement sa règle en fer de son dos /_

Sinon, je tiens à m'excuser auprès des personnes à qui j'ai fait une petite frayeur au chapitre 3 et qui on cru que je pêtais les plombs et un gros coucou à Ano19735 pour sa review !

P.S : Je rappelle juste que Kenn a **3 ans** donc c'est normal s'il se comporte un peu de façon... enfantine. Et je risque de publier en retard le prochain chapitre ou celui d'après donc j'aurai besoin d'encouragement !


	6. Robotnik passe à l'action !

Alors, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée ! Je reviens avec un retard pas possible, même si je l'avais prévu, je ne pensais pas publier si tard ! Je suis VRAIMENT désolée ! Et je suis navrée de le dire mais: les prochains chapitres risquent de mettre du temps !

Disclaimer: Je n'ai aucun droit sur Sonic X !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Morgane: Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part de prendre la peine de venir lire ma fic !

Night Shade: Même si je t'ai déjà répondu, je voudrais te laisser un p'tit message: merci beaucoup pour tes idées, je les ai reprises du mieux que j'ai pu **sans pour autant me laisser influencer** ! Je préfère te prévenir: ce chapitre risque de beaucoup ressembler au "brouillon" que je t'ai envoyé !

Ano19735: Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu fais ! J'adore lire tes reviews et je m'excuse profondément pour la suite qui s'est fait attendre ! Je vais esssayer de répondre de mon mieux à TOUTES tes questions sans gâcher le suspens !

-Si Thunder a le même caractère que Shadow... Ce n'est pas du tout voulu ! Je vais essayer d'arranger ça dans la prochain chapitre ! Mais j'ai besoin que Thunder ait un caractère... mystérieux ! Je m'arrête sinon je risque fort de dévoiler la suite !

-Concernant la mémoire de Shadow... /silence/ Allez, j'arrête le suspens: il a -à priori- retrouvé toute sa mémoire ! Et c'est DEFINITIF !

-Les élus: non, certains seront des personnnages qui font bien partie de la série... Mais la moitié au moins seront totalement inventés !

-Créer de nouvelles attaques... /re-silence/ D'accord, j'avoue ! Je ne connais pas bien DU TOUT les attaques ( et leurs noms ) que les personnages connaissent alors en inventer... Mais je suis ouverte à des propositions !

Et dernière chose: la dernière fois tu m'avais demandé si je comptais mélanger des séries... je peux maintenant répondre /roulement de tambour/ Oui ! Et ce grâce à une certaine personne que je ne citerai pas ( non, ce n'est pas Night Shade ! Comment ça j'ai vendu la mèche ? )

Pacôme: Même si je me doute que tu ne vas pas vouloir continuer de lire ma fic... Je tiens à écrire que je suis désolée ! Sincèrement ! Alors stp, ne me laisse PAS !!!!!!

Voilà, c'est fini pour les réponses aux reviews ! Et je remercie encore Night Shade pour ses idées et son... soutient !

P'tite précision: les pensées sont en **gras !**

Chapitre 5 : Robotnik passe à l'action ! 

Résumons la situation. Sonic et co ont découvert le 1er élu qui n'est autre que Thunder, l'élu de la foudre. Celui-ci s'est vite fait adopté par les membres de l'équipage et sont déjà en route vers une autre aventure qui va se révéler… ( nda : Je ne dirai rien de plus ! )

Maintenant, il est temps de regarder un peu plus du côté de Robotnik qui attend son heure.

ROBOTN : Bien je récapitule le plan pour vous bande d'incapables ! Vous vous infiltrez chez nos ennemis, vous prenez l'un d'entre eux en otage et ENSUITE on fait chanter l'élu. Est-ce bien clair ?

DECOE : Oui docteur ! **Complètement débile son plan.**

BOCOE : ( lance un regard entendu à Decoe ) Compris. **Tout à fait d'accord.**

Derrière eux se tenaient Rouge, qui était absorbé par sa lime et ses ongles, et Shadow adossé contre un mur et les yeux fermés, écoutait –ou faisait la sourde oreille, nous n'en savons rien- la conversation.

Bien ! Maintenant que mes chers lecteurs connaissent le plan infâme, machiavélique, inhumain ; et accessoirement, complètement foireux du très célèbre Dr. Robotnik (ou Eggman, c'est au choix ), nous allons suivre son déroulement.

Comme prévu, cachés dans les buissons, Decoe et Bocoe épiaient les héros. Ceux-ci se sont posés sur une planète pour se reposer, dans une clairière dépourvue d'arbres. Une forêt luxuriante poussait sur cette planète, leur permettant un moment de répit, de détente et de relâchement. Cette forêt leur procurait un sentiment de sécurité malheureusement provisoire. En effet, les immenses arbres qui bordaient la clairière possédaient un feuillage très dense au travers duquel personne ne pouvait apercevoir grand chose pour ne pas dire RIEN. Et comme je le disais ( écrivais ) auparavant, cette protection est inefficace dans certaines situations…

Cette forêt était peuplée de divers oiseaux multicolores qui vivaient parmi les arbres tropicaux. Certains de ces volatiles étaient des espèces connues telles que le canari, la perruche, le toucan, le ara ou encore l'oiseau-mouche. D'autres au contraire étaient parfaitement étrangers aux aventuriers, comme ces oiseaux avec une longue queue ou une crête majestueuse se découvrant au sommet de leur tête. Ils pouvaient avoir des becs plus ou moins effilés, aplatis ou bien pointus, des serres acérées ou de simples petites pattes inoffensives. Certains volaient ; d'autres rasaient le sol à la recherche de nourriture. Le doux chuchotement de la brise qui s'infiltrait dans le feuillage se mêlait aux chants plaisants de la faune…

Enfin, beaucoup d'oiseaux ; mâles ou femelles, tentaient de séduire leur conjoint en déployant leurs magnifiques plumes colorées et parfois même tapageuses. D'innombrables chants s'élevaient de part et d'autre, tous plus beaux et mélodieux les uns que les autres. Les colombes roucoulaient, les paons paradaient, bref : rien ne présageait la catastrophe qui allait se produire…

Cream contemplait silencieusement Cheese et deux perruches d'un vert criard jouer ensemble. Les perruches volaient entre les branches des arbres, essayant de semer le chao qui les poursuivait. Cosmo cueillait par-ci par-là des fleurs colorées et parfumées, sous l'œil attentif de Tails. Knuckles était confortablement assis contre le creux d'un arbre, mais malheureusement pour lui, un perroquet au plumage rouge, exactement comme lui, troublait sa quiétude. Apparemment, le volatile femelle était tombé en pleine admiration ( et amour ? ) devant l'échidné et roucoulait sans cesse en faisant des cercles autour de lui, ce que Knuckles n'appréciait que moyennement pour ainsi dire pas du tout. Le pauvre hérisson essayait en vain de déloger l'intrus hors de son espace vital en agitant frénétiquement les bras dans tous les sens. Sonic et Tails discutaient tranquillement avec Chris et Thunder, entre « hommes ». Ils parlaient surtout des élus, se demandant s'ils seraient très forts physiquement ou mentalement et de quoi ils auraient l'air. Bizarrement, Thunder ne s'intéressait pas beaucoup à la conversation mais donnait plutôt l'impression qu'il allait s'endormir d'une minute à l'autre. Et Tails faisait plus attention à une certaine fille entrain de composer un bouquet, plutôt qu'à ses amis… Amy, Francès et Hélène s'affairaient autour d'un barbecue et préparaient ce qui promettait d'être un délicieux repas à ce que pouvait en juger Danny qui regardait les brochettes de viande bien grillées avec envie. Kenn lui, profita du relâchement de la surveillance parentale pour s'éclipser. Il venait d'apercevoir un minuscule oiseau doré et décida de l'attraper. Mais ce n'était pas un oiseau que l'enfant avait vu entre les buissons mais le reflet que produisait le soleil sur la cuirasse métallique de Bocoe. Kenn se dirigea donc dans cette direction, sans se douter qu'il se jetait tout droit dans la gueule du loup et ainsi commencer à mettre le plan de Robotnik à exécution.

DECOE : ( chuchotant ) A trois on l'attrape d'accord ?

BOCOE : D'accord !

Kenn se rapprochait de plus en plus des deux robots à la solde de Robotnik…

DECOE : Un…

Il avançait toujours, toujours plus près…

DECOE : Deux…

Kenn courait à présent le plus vite que lui permettaient ses petites jambes, dans sa hâte d'atteindre son but. Le garçon gazouillait joyeusement et tendait les bras devant lui pour attraper ce qu'il pensait être un oiseau.

DECOE : Trois !

A la vitesse de l'éclair, les robots se jetèrent sur Kenn. Tout aussi rapidement et silencieusement, ils enfermèrent leur futur otage dans un sac qu'ils avaient à porter de « mains ». Ensuite, Decoe et Bocoe firent un marathon jusqu'au vaisseau de Robotnik, leur fardeau sur l'épaule.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Un peu plus tard, dans le vaisseau du-dit Dr. Robotnik :

ROBOTN : Bravo, pour une fois vous avez fait du bon travail !

DECOE : De rien Docteur ! **Comment ça pour une fois ?!**

BOCOE : Pas de problème Docteur ! **Euh…** ( nda : le temps que sa carte mémoire enregistre… )

ROBOTN : ( se tournant vers Bokkun ) Va apporter mon message à cet élu !

BOKKUN : Bien maître !

Le petit robot noir partit donc délivrer son message. Le diabolique docteur observa de loin son messager avant que celui-ci ne soit hors de vue, disparaissant dans le ciel bleu, son précieux fardeau avec lui.

ROBOTN : ( s'adressant aux deux robots restants ) Maintenant passons à la deuxième phase du plan, à savoir : l'otage !

SHADOW : ( apparaissant au moment où personne ne s'y attendait ) Quel otage ?

ROBOTN : ( tout à coup moins sûr de lui ) (nda : étonnant… ) Tiens Shadow… Hé hé hé… ( rire nerveux ) **Vite, trouver une solution ! Si jamais Shadow se mêle de ça… Tout mon plan tombe à l'eau ! Le mieux serait de changer de sujet ****discrètement**Quel bon vent t'amène ? Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? Non ? Même pas un p'tit massage ?

SHADOW : Vous avez parlé d'otage ? Et qu'y a t-il dans ce sac ?

Le hérisson noir désigna d'un geste négligé –mais avec une pointe d'agacement- le sac en question qui émettait des bruits suspects et gigotait… de façon à ce que les soupçons de Shadow se confirment. D'une main agile il défit le nœud qui emprisonnait… l'objet non identifié. Le sac de toile dévoila alors son contenu : un jeune garçon âgé de pas plus de trois ans aux cheveux de feu – que Shadow pensait avoir déjà vu auparavant- et possédant une belle paire d'yeux bleu ciel. Le hérisson noir lança alors un regard menaçant en direction de Robotnik tandis que Rouge poussait une exclamation émerveillée devant la bouille du petit garçon qu'elle jugeait « trop mignon ».

ROBOTN : ( qui essaye de limiter les dégâts ) Ecoute Shadow… Je peux tout expliquer ! Je vais tout arranger ne t'in…

SHADOW : ( le coupant ) Inutile ; épargnez votre salive. Je vais me charger personnellement de ceci.

Sur ce, l'échidné prit l'enfant dans ses bras et partit en trombe. Dans, sa hâte, il percuta Rouge…

SHADOW : S'cuse…

Ce fut exactement mot pour mot ce que prononça Shadow à la chauve-souris avant de disparaître dans la nature. Mais Rouge n'apprécia que moyennement ( nda : pas du tout en fait… ) d'être ainsi bousculée et ignorée… Quand au Dr. Robotnik, celui-ci avait déjà une autre idée derrière la tête.

ROBOTN : Puisque c'est comme ça… Passons au plan B !

BOCOE : On va foncer dans le tas et kidnapper l'élu directement ?

ROBOTN : Non idiot ! Nous allons faire beaucoup mieux que cela… Cap sur le camp de Sonic ! MOUAHAHAHA ! ( rire diabolique )

Quelque part dans la forêt tropicale de la planète inconnue…

KENN : Où m'emmènes-tu ?

SHADOW : Là où tu seras en sécurité !

Le hérisson noir parcourait la forêt de long en large dans l'espoir de trouver un quelconque ami du petit qu'il portait sur le dos. Kenn, pour briser le silence qui s'était installé, engagea la conversation :

KENN : Je m'appelle Kenn ! Et toi tu t'appelles comment ?

SHADOW : Cela ne te concerne pas ! Dis-moi plutôt comment se nomme ton père pour que je puisse savoir qui retrouver au moins !

KENN : Pas tant que tu ne me diras pas ton nom !

SHADOW : ( agacé ) C'est Shadow ! Et maintenant réponds-moi !

KENN : Mon papa s'appelle Chris !

SHADOW : Okay… **Je savais bien que cette tête me rappelait quelqu'un…** Eh arrête de jouer avec MES anneaux tu veux ?!

KENN : ( visage d'ange ) D'accord !

C'est ainsi que Shadow cherchait toujours dans les bois immenses et touffus, avec Kenn sagement assis sur son dos…

TO BE CONTINUED…

C'est fini ! J'ai dû couper ce chapitre en deux car il était trop long ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et dans la suite, il y aura beaucoup plus d'action, et la plupart des personnages seront bien plus présents ! 

Donc, je ne demande que quelques reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, et des propositions ou des idées seraient les bienvenues ! Je peux toujours m'arranger pour utiliser des idées que les lecteurs voudraient voir dans cette fic !

A bientôt ( espérons-le ) !


End file.
